The Case Against Zutara
by Air-and-water123
Summary: The age old question. Which ship is better: Kataang or Zutara? Despite what many Zutarians believe, Kataang is better in many ways (No offense to Zutarians). With a lot of solid reasoning, I have made this essay to prove once and for all that Kataang is the better relationship and that Zutara can only work in fanfiction. Want to find out why? Read to find out.


**The Case Against Zutara**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to start this out by saying a couple things. Firstly, I know that this isn't a story or anything, but I feel that this needs to be expressed because I've seen so many Zutarians say that Katara is better off with Zuko rather than Aang, which is a very bad lie, despite what they might believe. Secondly, I want to say that I have nothing personal against Zutara or Zutarians other than the fact that they are okay with Aang getting his heart snapped in half because of petty things like 'Zuko is older' or 'Zutara is the better looking couple' and more excuses that I will go over in this I guess essay, which would most definitely happen and Aang would not ever truly be happy if he hadn't won Katara's heart and vice versa. I know Aang could find someone else, but as I will also discuss in this essay, Aang and Katara are perfect for each other and neither would truly be happy without the other. I'm sorry if what I write offends any Zutarians, but this is what I've found and will prove that Katara is indeed better off with Aang than Zuko. A/N: Apparently by writing this I'm childish, but this is just telling the truth, and with solid reasoning and logic behind it. For those who don't like what they read, I'm sorry that we can't agree, but what is below is indeed the truth. I implore you to not let yourself become upset over it and truly see it for what it is.**

**Responses to reviews: **

**Guest: I'm sorry that you still think Zutara would "obviously" be a better fit, despite all the reasons I listed below which proves the contrary, but the reason I wrote this is because I've seen many Zutarians complain about not being cannon and saying that their ship is better, but all of their reasons are superficial and don't actually prove that they would be better off together, especially when compared to mine. Aang and Katara complete each other and help each other and still look good together. I will concede that Zutara is the better-looking ship, but that's pretty much all they've got going for them. Kataang's love runs deep and goes past superficial stuff, Zutara is basically "They're both the hottest of the group, so they should be together" and "Opposites attract" and "Fire Prince and Water Princess? Yes please!" The thing I love most about the show is that it's_ not_ a cliché, they actually try to teach important life lessons indirectly through it, and by making Zutara Canon would be doing exactly that. Yes, they would be the more attractive couple, but a relationship that is built off of a deep connection between two best friends, in my personal opinion is far better than your regular clichés. I respect that you think they would be a better fit, but everything below proves otherwise. Thanks for reading and I hope one day you'll see that Kataang truly is the better relationship.**

**Guest #2: I completely agree. They did an awful job of making their romance develop throughout the show, and making it appear that it was one-sided. I wish they would have done a better job of it, but they were obviously new with stuff like that, not to mention that the main focus of the story was on Aang defeating the Firelord. They did do _some_ good things, such as "The Headband", but they most definitely butchered pretty much every other canon ship other than Sukka. I agree that Bryke certainly didn't help make Kataang better in some ways in the comics, but I slightly disagree about them being out of character in the comics. Katara and Aang were pretty much themselves for the most part, but I'll admit, they were a little different. That's the thing about life though, people tend to change as they grow older and have new experiences. Katara's thirst for vengeance and fighting likely would have cooled down with the peace that was brought to the world after the war was finally over and having dealt with her mother's murderer. She was indeed a warrior, but her soul aims to help people, not hurt them, and with Aang's help, likely learned to cool her temper and be more calm and collected rather than rash and bold. She is a curious contradiction: she would much rather keep the peace than fight, but is not afraid to fight if necessary to defend what she loves, as was shown constantly throughout the show. I agree, they should have had her have more of an active role in the world around her, and she may have that wasn't necessarily shown in LOK or the comics, but I think that the reason Bryke would argue for her becoming more docile as she became a mother is that she would want to be there for her kids more since she had lost her mother at such a young age and would want to help others in a non-political way such as her health clinic. Not to mention that she _could _have had a big impact on the world, maybe she just did it indirectly. After all, she had the best access to get what she wanted political-wise, being the spouse of the "Almighty Avatar" and all who was wrapped around her finger. I'm not saying that it's right, because I don't like that they did that to her because she did seem to lose the fire that made her Katara, but that's likely what their reasoning is. And as for the Katara getting Aang to spend more time with his kids, she more than likely did, and I'm sure he made sure to spend time with them as well, but he was a very busy man and his son was the only other airbender in the world. It was almost an obligation for him to spend more time with Tenzin, but that doesn't mean that he should have spent less time with Kya and Bumi. I'm sure Katara did bring it up, and I'm sure they did the best that they could, but there's only so much you can do when one has so much on their plate at a time. I agree though, they should have made her a great mother _and_ an amazing kick-ass politician, but that's what happens when you hand the reins over to a different writer. As for the Aang and his fan girls situation, you have to admit, Aang had no idea that the girls were fawning over him, or at least he didn't truly care. Think about it this way: He had been missing his people who had been gone for over a century, and all of a sudden a nice group of girls who want to know everything about his people and their culture show up. Not to mention that Aang was a thirteen to fourteen year old boy. Katara's obvious jealousy and discomfort clearly went right over his head. I guarantee that if he had known about Katara's discomfort, he would have stopped immediately and did whatever it took to make amends. Katara even recognized that he wasn't doing anything on purpose to ignore or hurt her when she realized why he had been so taken with his new fan girls, as was shown when she said "Don't thank me, Aang. I don't deserve it." As was shown many times, he would do anything for her, even give up his greatest weapon (The Avatar State) to save her. Aang would never intentionally disregard Katara in any way, shape, or form. I agree that they should have shown her interest in him as well, but as you said they were obviously going for the "Does she like him or not" schtick, but it definitely didn't do Kataang any favors, and is personally what I think is the biggest mistake they had made for the show. But from what I saw in the comics, though they did change a little bit, they were still mostly the same other than some stupid changes that should never have happened. I agree about the Maiko, I don't think the relationship was good, my whole point of using them as an example was to show how Zuko would need someone who could balance him out to have a successful relationship and how Katara would not be able to do that. If Mai hadn't treated him so badly, I believe they would have been a great couple, but she did and lost my support in the process. And as for Katara and Aang in the comics, they grew closer and were obviously very happy together. Overall, I wouldn't say that it's necessarily _Kataang_ that killed their characters, it was actually the writers themselves who did that. Their relationship wasn't what caused them to be different than what they were in the show, it was how the writers chose to change them. It's not like Aang abused her and tortured her into being more submissive and docile, and it's not like Katara somehow made Aang turn into a jerk who ignores his girlfriend's problems. When it comes down to it, it all goes back to the author of the comics, who is really the one to blame for how they became somewhat out of character. I wouldn't say that when they got together, it was "all down-hill from there". It's not like they were constantly fighting and abusing each other and being awful parents. Yes, they did change a bit for the worse in some ways, but it wasn't each other that changed them in that way and they were still very happy and mostly themselves throughout their relationship. And as was shown in LOK when Katara missed Aang, they had a long and loving relationship with each other that they both cherished greatly. My point of writing this essay wasn't to say that Bryke made their romance amazing in the show, but the point was that Kataang has what is needed in their personalities to truly work and be at their very best, especially as opposed to Zutara. I agree, even if Kataang hadn't happened, it doesn't mean that Zutara would have, but I just wanted to point out why Zutara wouldn't have truly worked. I understand Zutarians appeal for that, as they could make it whatever they want, but I just wanted to make it clear that if you're going by how Zuko and Katara's personalities and traits clash, they would not have been able to work together if they had decided to have a romantic relationship. I totally agree with you on what you would have done with them, and I'm glad that you at least like the concept of Kataang. I'm not saying that their romance in the show was great, because unfortunately it wasn't, but they had the potential there that Bryke kind of butchered, and that's what I was going for in this essay. Don't worry, I take no offense to this at all! I agree with you on most of your points, and I am glad that you were willing to share your own point of view on the matter. Thanks for reading and for the review! I hope you can come to understand my reasoning that I have listed above as I've come to understand yours.**

**AnonymousKataang: I agree about most of the canon ships not making it and that Maiko did seem to have their own agendas, but it seems more than likely that Maiko did survive due to Zuko's child Izumi, which translates to "fountain" and is likely a hint that they had the kid together. I'm glad that you agree with me about Kataang and I'm grateful for your support by asking people to be kind, but I knew what I was getting into when I wrote this essay. People often become defensive and can lash out when their beliefs are attacked, so I expected nothing less. I did not do this essay to start a fight, I just wanted to point out the logical reasons that people have either been missing or ignoring to show how Katara and Aang are perfect for each other and how Zutara would not have worked. Yes, I was misinformed about Zuko's age, but it makes little difference. The point they are trying to argue is that Katara should go for someone who's older than her rather than younger, but my point is that Aang has a wisdom that far surpasses Zuko's, as was clearly shown in the show. Zuko did get wiser by the end of it, but Aang proved to be wiser and more mature than him in the end anyway. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest #3: I'm sorry that you don't agree, but I didn't use those quotes as evidence as you believe. As you said, that isn't really evidence and is not what I meant by using them. What I did mean when I used them was to show the truth in the quotes. For example, the Maiko one would absolutely be true if they hadn't been toxic to each other. Then with the second one, I wanted to introduce and demonstrate the idea that the best relationships are all about balance, which Zuko and Katara would not be if they had gone out because their strengths and weaknesses don't balance out as Katara and Aang's do. As for the third one, that was just to show Zuko and Katara's natures. Let's pretend I didn't introduce that quote and think for a moment. Zuko and Katara both share the qualities of being stubborn and hot-headed. If they got into a fight, they would, as the quote says, "butt heads" as is their nature. The quotes I used were only put there because I liked the phrasing of it so that it could be better understood. I'm sorry if you misunderstood why I put those in there. I understand that everyone has their own preferences, and that's absolutely fine, but if you go by logical reasons alone and not personal preference which is what I was going for, then the logical reasons side with Kataang. Thanks for reaching and for the review!**

** just want to make it clear that I'm open for debate so if anyone is interested, pm me and we'll see who can convince who.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I need to do a disclaimer for an "essay", but just in case, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Introduction

Alright, to start things off, I want to go into some of the basic fundamentals of why Zutara would not work and how Kataang does work. There are many reasons that I will try to include most of them while I prove my case, but there are three main points that show why they wouldn't work. Number one: Zuko does not handle emotions well, and Katara is an emotional creature. Number two: Though thought to be 'opposites', Zuko and Katara actually have more in common than you would think, and if they dated they would have great potential to burn their metaphorical relationship down to the ground because of these similarities (I will explain later). And last but not least, Number three: For a successful relationship to be able to work, you need to have one person be Logos, the logical one in the relationship, and the other must be Pathos, or the emotional one to balance each other out. So now that we have our main reasons listed, let's begin.

1\. Emotions

Emotions, or more specifically Katara's emotions, are something very prevalent throughout the show, and are a key factor of who Katara truly is. She doesn't keep much to herself, she wears her heart on her sleeve and makes it known if she's angry or sad or whatever it is that she's feeling. Zuko on the other hand does have emotions, but is far less equipped to deal with _his own_ emotions, let alone alone someone who is constantly going from happy to sad or angry to calm. That's why Mai is perfect for Zuko. Her lack of showing most of what she feels and not letting said feelings affect her life works perfectly for him because he has no idea how to deal with people who don't hold anything back in that department. With Mai, they can both relax and let others be tortured by their own emotions, as I've read in a fanfiction story called "The Avatar's Marriage" by Light-Eco-Sage, which I might as well mention is an excellent story, a statement about the nature of Mai and Zuko's relationship is shown: "People often said that they couldn't see what he saw in her. 'Emotionally stunted' would be an understatement about how she presented herself to the world. But that was just one of the many qualities he adored about her. Being married to someone who was emotionally stunted worked out great when you're emotionally stunted yourself. They could sit back and laugh at the poor fools who let their fickle hearts rule them. Because of their introverted natures, they knew their own hearts and knew that they had a lasting love. Mai was the love of his life, of that there was no doubt." This passage from Light-Eco-Sage's story perfectly sums up how Mai is needed in Zuko's life, and why being with Katara wouldn't work out well for either of them. On the other hand, Aang, despite having his entire people wiped off the map except for him, manages to still remain in tune with his emotions and does well dealing with Katara's constantly changing emotions, as is shown in the show. He is good for her in a way that Zuko would have no idea where to even begin to try dealing with her "fickle heart that ruled her." Zuko needs someone who can not scare him off with emotions that he wouldn't be able to handle, therefore making Katara a bad candidate in that respect. Even if Mai couldn't be the one to be there for him, he would be better off ending up with someone like Toph who rarely lets their emotions get in the way of their life. One could argue that he needs someone to make him feel more rather than less, but let's be honest. Even if Katara attempted and succeeded to get him to feel a little more, it's in his very nature to be an introvert and not deal with his feelings and would only cause more discomfort than actually help him, so it would not work out well for them because of this, and the relationship would only burn because of it.

2\. "Opposites and Similarities"

The argument that "opposites attract" is often used as a reason as to why Zuko and Katara should be together. Although opposites may, though they more often than not don't actually attract in human relationships, (people tend to often gravitate to people they have mostly in common with and have better relationships because of it) the only way Katara and Zuko are opposites are the elements that they bend. The elements they bend can't be an actual factor for feeling a draw to each other. You can be curious about the opposite as it's something you don't understand because it's your opposite element, but that doesn't mean that there's an actual pull of romantic feelings to each other because of it. It should also be mentioned that even if opposites do attract, that in no way means that they are right for each other. Also, I think people need to realize that what applies to science does not always apply to humans. By that logic, Katara would feel an attraction to any firebender and Zuko would feel an attraction to any waterbender that they come across. That just doesn't quite add up. Not to mention that they are also not opposites in the way of who they are. Sure, Katara is more emotional where Zuko is less, but Zuko still gets emotional here and there and is often, like his element, very fiery and passionate about what he feels when he lets himself get worked up, as proven in the show many times with his many outbursts of rage. Katara shares this quality with Zuko because when she cares about something deeply, she often lets her emotions get the best of her. Zuko did it far less than Katara did, but they both have more potential to let that happen than others. It doesn't take much for it to happen with Katara, but once Zuko finally reaches his limit, it's like a volcano finally erupting, loud and dangerous. They are also similar in the way of being persistent and not willing to back down along with other things related to that. So overall, the only way they are truly opposites are the elements they bend, which does not have an actual effect on their feelings. For a relationship to work, the positives of one person needs to balance out the negatives of the other. This would not work in Zuko and Katara's favor because their positives and negatives would not balance out, since their positives and negatives are basically the same. However, Aang's positives and negatives balance out with Katara's, as is proven in the story "Avatar in Training" by Liselle129. In the story, Katara is starting to figure out that she is in love with Aang, and wants Iroh's advice to see how to tell if she is truly in love with him, having no idea how to truly tell for sure. Iroh offers her some advice, saying, "Love can affect people in different ways,' he started, 'The main thing that always seems constant is that you care about someone else more than you care about yourself. You would gladly sacrifice something of yours to spare them. Their pain is your pain, and their happiness is your happiness.'" Iroh then continues on about his own personal theory: "'Then there's what I call the 'one great love.'" (Katara asks, "What is that?") "Well, not everyone believes in it, my nephew for one,' Iroh replied, handing her a cup of tea. Katara impatiently waves for him to continue. 'My own theory is that everyone comes into the world broken' (Katara: "Broken? What do you mean?") Iroh looked around and grasped a stick of firewood that lay beside him and broke it in half. 'Look at this stick,' he instructed, showing her the rough edges of one half where it had split. 'We are like this, broken, with jagged edges inside, except we don't know we're broken. We feel perfectly fine, until we find the person who completes us.' He put the two halves together, indicating how all the shattered pieces matched up to make the stick appear whole again. 'Only then do you realize how incomplete you were before. Each person's strengths balance the weaknesses of the other, and if you must be separated, you notice the lack.'" This excerpt sums up the situation pretty well. Zuko and Katara's strengths and weaknesses do not balance each other out, whereas Aang's strengths balance Katara's weaknesses and vice versa. For example of why Zuko and Katara don't balance each other, when one is angry, the other one would likely get angry right back at them, instead of having a calming presence and would fight badly. Despite being a waterbender, Katara fights with the intensity and passion of a firebender. After all, fighting fire with fire only makes more flames. With Aang and Katara, Aang is the peaceful and calming presence that helps Katara bring her fits down, and Katara is good for Aang because she helps him fight when his pacifism would create problems. He calms her down, and she helps him see that sometimes you need to fight and gives him hope and inspiration to continue on his journey. They balance each other out where Zuko and Katara would not. Mai and Zuko balance each other out because Mai helps calm Zuko down and Zuko helps her to actually feel stuff and express her emotions. Because of this, Katara and Zuko are not better off together as opposed to Aang and Katara and Mai and Zuko.

3\. Logos and Pathos 

Now, this kind of goes along with the whole "Broken" theory, but I would like to explain it more in depth. I got this idea as a kid when I used to watch "Girl Meets World" where an English teacher says that for a relationship to be able to work, there needs to be one Logos and one Pathos. Logic and Emotion put together work out because, as mentioned above, they balance each other out and are both needed in a relationship to truly work. If you have, for example, two Pathos people together (Zuko and Katara), logic is blown out the window and the relationship will surely not last. Or if it does, it is not a healthy relationship. A relationship with two Logos is more likely to work than the latter, but is still all but guaranteed to fail because with all logic and no emotion, there is an imbalance and will result in failure of the relationship. There is also the matter of people who are stubborn and take charge, and those who are more submissive. Katara and Zuko are most definitely not submissive, so if they got into an argument that they both care about greatly, they would not be able to come up with a compromise and would surely split apart. Like in SubjectDeltaBubz story "The Unknowns", Zuko reveals that before he and Katara had met Jin and Aang, Katara and him felt an attraction to each other, but knew it wouldn't work out because they were both Alphas and learned to become like brother and sister. "'It's not that simple, you are both passive. You two won't butt heads, Katara and I would have,' Zuko explained." Katara and Zuko share the same characteristics of being stubborn and showing leadership, always feeling as if they should be the one in charge and that it's "their way or the highway" when it comes to situations that they truly care about. Two "Alphas" in a relationship would not work out. Two submissive people in a relationship has a better chance of working out, but doesn't necessarily mean that it would be good due to indecision on both parts of said relationship from not wanting to overstep their bounds. For a relationship to truly work and be the best it can possibly be, there needs to be a balance for all these things that I have listed above. Katara and Zuko would not meet these conditions and their relationship would surely fail. Now, this is not to say that a relationship with an "Alpha" and an "Omega" (First and Last) is guaranteed to work out, but it is needed to have a good relationship.

Other arguments

Many people also argue silly things such as "Fire and Water makes steam", which I should mention not only is a stupid reason because though they bend those elements, they both have the same firebender-type personality of being firey and passionate when it comes to stuff they care about, (Because let's face it, Katara is not truly "Go with the flow" as her element is) so it really doesn't count. This is also used to argue that they should be together because they would be the most attractive couple of the group, but this is also a stupid reason. Don't get me wrong, you can have whatever reasons you want and I mean no offense, but relationships aren't meant for how two people look together, it's how they work together. How they get over their problems together and how they help each other and love each other and make each other feel complete. Katara and Zuko wouldn't be able to work nearly as well together compared to Aang and Katara along with Zuko and Mai. Relationships need the two people to balance each other out. Another argument is that Aang is too young and childish for Katara, but that just isn't true. I will concede, at the beginning I agree that Aang was too young and childish, but what do you expect? He was a twelve year old kid who did not have to go through the horrors of war and had no idea about the decimation of his people. But as the show progresses, he grows and matures, taking on his duties that no twelve year old should ever have to take on and shows a wisdom beyond his age. By the end of the show, he is indeed far more mature and less childish. Sure, he still liked to joke around and have fun, but there's nothing wrong with that as long as it's controlled. In fact, I would much rather be with someone who likes to have silly fun rather than some gloomy and serious all-the-time person and judging by Katara's lack of a childhood, I'm sure she enjoyed it from Aang as well. Some argue because of Aang kissing Katara at The Ember Island episode shows that he's too childish to be with Katara, but think about it like this: Aang, after feeling absolutely insecure and emasculated from having himself be played by a girl and made a fool of, is introduced to the idea that Katara might only think of him as a brother and realizes that he and Katara hadn't truly talked about what happened on the submarines. He's obviously insecure and worried, afraid that he's going to lose the love of his life before he even gets a chance with her and of being doomed to only be thought of as a brother. So in fear and desperation, he kisses her in the hopes to clear her confusion, not to force himself onto her, but doesn't think about what that would seem like to Katara, and is smart enough to recognize his mistake and repeatedly calls himself stupid while thumping his head on a railing. Even the most mature adults make stupid mistakes when they are in fear and desperation. This does not make him too childish at all, despite what Zutarians may argue. Another reason that is commonly brought up is that Zuko and Katara both lost their mothers, but that doesn't mean that they should be together! Aang lost his entire people, does that mean he should wait for another nation to be almost completely wiped out to find someone else who shares the same pain? Besides that, Zuko eventually found his mother, so although he temporarily lost his mother, at least he eventually found her again. That left Katara and Sokka as the only ones who never got to be reunited with their mother, besides Aang of course, who never truly knew his mother and the loss didn't really affect him in the way it affected Katara and Sokka. This makes the Kataang case stronger because she and Aang feel the pain of losing the ones they love most. After all, Aang did _actually_ lose his mentor/father figure Gyatso. And although I have many other reasons, this last one is one of the most popular reasons that people argue that Katara and Zuko would be better off together: The fact that instead of being two years _younger_ than Katara, Zuko is one year older. But honestly, what's a couple years difference when it comes to true love? I'm not saying that a _decade's_ difference is good, because I just think that's weird, although I won't judge, but seriously. _Two measly years?_ Probably not even, it's probably like a year and a half. This argument is absolutely ridiculous. Of course it would be preferential that the love of your life is the same age, but that does not always happen, unfortunately. And as for the "Hundred and twelve years old" thing, he might actually be that old, but it's not like his body is just going to turn into some old geezer all of a sudden. He obviously didn't age while in the iceberg, he's physically thirteen, so he might as well actually be thirteen (I'm talking about finale when I'm talking about why Katara should be with Aang). As far as I'm concerned, the age difference between Aang and Katara does not matter in the slightest, and obviously it didn't bother Katara much, otherwise she wouldn't have gone through with dating him. Overall, these arguments that have been argued are not good enough for Zutara to should have been the endgame pairing.

Conclusion

So, to wrap things up, all these reasons show that Zuko and Katara would not be able to truly work together. Especially when compared to when they are with who they ended up with in the finale. The arguments that Zutarians use are (No offense) poor at best. Aang and Katara complete each other and actually work together, whereas Zuko and Katara would not. I should also mention that Zuko and Katara were disgusted at the idea of being together. If you want to see for yourself, watch EIP and watch their reactions when they see the "Zutara" scene in the play. If you do, first you'll notice surprise, then they'll look at each other in disgust, and as they slide apart from each other, they show the discomfort of the idea, proving that they don't have feelings for each other. And as for the scene in Sozin's Comet where June calls Katara his girlfriend and they both blush, it's this little thing called _embarrassment_. They were surprised to be accused of being together again and were horrified as was shown on their faces. Not only were they horrified, they got extremely angry because of the play saying that they were a couple. If you think that they were lying and being defensive, think about this: Imagine you and a friend have previously been accused of having feelings for each other. Then, in a tense situation on another day, someone also accuses you of that again and catches you completely by surprise. Wouldn't you be embarrassed and angry that people keep thinking that? I know I would, if it was someone I don't have feelings for. Also, if you're looking for more proof, in a quote from Bryke, (I don't have the exact quote on me now) but to sum it up, it's essentially that there _might_ have been a spark between them, but they made it clear that it never went past that, and in the end only thought of each other as friends. Also, for those who say that Aang could just be with Toph and be happy, Toph is funny, yes, but she is also tough and unforgiving. Aang needs someone to comfort him when he's down, not throw a boulder at him until he shuts up. That relationship would not work, even if Toph _did _have feelings for him in return and vice versa. I'm sorry if I have offended any Zutarians or Taangers throughout my tirade, but I just couldn't let this continue without putting my two cents in. Kataang works far better than Zutara and is proven so with all that has been explained above. Zutara may work in fanfiction, but let's be honest, you could have Katara fall in love and have sex with a monkey in fanfiction. That doesn't give it any credibility to the what the character would actually do whatsoever. Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope this helps everyone see that Kataang is not only canon, but the best option for Katara and Aang. Kataang forever!

**A/N: I want to say in response to a review made by a Zutarian: Again, I am sorry if you are offended by this and think I am being childish and that my logic is garbage, but everything I've listed above is true about the characters and how they would work together. I understand that you may not like it, but I am not without reason. Also, I would like to mention that if I _was_ being childish, I would not provide any logical arguments and would say things like "Zutara is bad because they're just bad" or saying that Zutarians are evil or anything like that. I know Zutarians aren't evil, but there's nothing wrong with feeling bad for what could have happened to Aang if Zutara had won. He had already been through so much, that would have only killed him more on the inside than I'm sure he already was from the loss of his people and having the weight of the world on his shoulders. It's not like I'm not giving good reasons, and I am being very professional about it, instead of whining like a child. I actually provided a good explanation without trying to offend anyone, and if anyone was offended, I am truly sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading guys and hope you all have a nice day!**


End file.
